Sonadow-Lemo
by Perla The Wolf
Summary: Es Yaoi Hard :SI quieren que la siga me dicen X3


ADVERTENCI-ESTE FINC TIENE LENGUAJA SEXUAL Y BULGAR NO ES APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO PERO SI QUIERES ASER UN ¡YOLO! :V ES TU DECICION YO YA TE ADVERTI

Después de que Shadow se le declarara a Sonic en Navidad y este digiera que si empezaron a salir mas seguido todos aceptaban su relación y todos son TODOS...pero...Sonic quería mas

En la heladería

Sonic: (ya ha pasado un mes con 2 semanas y Shadow no me a tocado) *suspira* Ahhh

Amy: que tienes Sonic?

Sonic: Es que estaba pensando en que Shadow no me a tocado como yo pensaba que seria

Amy: eso quiere decir que ya no te gusta Shadow?

Sonic: ¡NO! Claro que no yo lo Amo...solo que quiero...con el *se sonroja*

Amy: Je je entonces toma tu la iniciativa

Sonic: ¿Tomar la iniciativa? pero yo no

Amy: tomar la iniciativa no es ser el activo es incitar a tu pareja a hacértelo

Sonic: Ahhhhh jeje ya entendí ^^

Amy: y creo que lo deberías hacer Mañana

Sonic: Por?

Amy: Sonic mañana es San Valentín es un dia perfecto

Sonic: Tienes razón Amy...*se desanima* Pero como lo incitare

Amy: Yo me encargo

Sonic:*traga saliva* Hay

Amy y Sonic pagaron sus helados y fueron a una tiendo donde Amy tenia un plan "pervertido"

Sonic: A-Amy?! que hacemos aquí

Amy: vamos a comprar "juguetes"

Sasha: Hala Amy

Amy: hola Sasha como estas

Sasha: Bien y tu

Amy: Bien

Sasha: y que se te ofrece

Amy: bueno tengo aquí a mi amigo que quiere tener Sexo con su novio

Sonic:*se sonroja* AMYYYY¡

Sasha: Jeje no te preocupes no eres el único, y bien que le gusta a tu novio para tener una idea

Sonic: nunca aviamos hablado de ese tipo de cosas y no sabría que responder

Sasha: no me refiero a que le gusta muchas parejas se visten de oficios como una enfermera, policía etc. o de personas que les guste a tu pareja pero claro no mas que a ti

Sonic: Ahh*entendí* pues a el...no tengo idea

Sasha: Bueno, creo que lo erótico será lo apropiado

Amy: Tu deja que Sasha agua su trabajo es muy buena en eso *le guiña un ojo*

Sonic:*traga saliva* esta bien *nervioso*

Después de un largo tiempo por fin Sonic avía regresado a casa donde lo esperaban

Sonic: Sha-Shadow Hola desde cuando estas aquí?

Shadow: ammm mas o menos 1 hora

Sonic agacha la cabeza avergonzado por a ver echo esperar tanto a Shadow se sentía culpable

Shadow:*sonríe y le aguara el mentón para levantar su cara* je no te preocupes

se dan un apasionado beso que ase que a Sonic se le caiga la bolsa de las manos para poder abrazar a Shadow del cuello

Shadow: Que es eso Sonic *agarra la bolsa*

Sonic: No Shadow deja eso

Sonic intenta quitarle la bolsa a Shadow pero este solo la alza mas alto para que Sonic no la alcance

Sonic: *saltando* Dámela Shadooooww no seas malo

Shadow: Esta bien, esta bien pero primero vamos a entrar te parece

Sonic: no tengo opción verdad?

Shadow: No jeje

Sonic abre la puerta pero el erizo negro no le devolvió la bolsa al contrario mientras el erizo azul estaba ocupado el otro miraba lo que avía adentro valla sorpresa la que se llevo

Shadow: So-Sonic porque tienes esto aquí

Sonic: Eh? *se da la vuelta* Ehhhhhhhhh *se avienta a Shadow* GRAN TONTO TE DIJE QUE NO LA ABRIERAS

Shadow: No me dijiste eso

Sonic: PERO ESA ERA LA INTENCION

Shadow:*aguara a Sonic* Bueno, pero porque tienes eso

Sonic: Es que *se sonroja y entre dientes pero muy bajito dice* quiero que me aguas el amor

Shadow: repítelo no te oí

Sonic: Gggg...QUIERO QUE ME PENETRES

Shadow:*Se sonroja* Quee?

Sonic: QUIERO QUE ME AGAS TUYO ASME EL AMOR

Shadow: *se queda en Shock* Sonic...

Sonic: hemos salido por un mes y...quería darte una sorpresa el dia de San Valentín por eso compre esas cosas

Shadow: nunca me esperaría eso de ti

Sonic: Bueno Amy me ayudo...bueno no me ayudo ella eligió todo

Shadow: (enserio pensaba que nunca pasaría esto)Je entonces que tal si probamos esos "juguetes"

Sonic: *se sonroja* en serio

Shadow: Claro que si *se para del suelo* Ven*le estira su mano* vamos al cuarto

Sonic asiente con la cabeza aun creyendo que es un sueño aunque no lo era cuando llegaron al cuarto Sonic fue directo al baño

Shadow: A done vas

Sonic: Quiero darte la sorpresa...bueno la mitad

El pequeño erizo busca en la bolsa los "juguetes" y los "disfraces" avía 3 disfraces uno era de enfermera otro de mucama y el ultimo era un tupo vestido transparente con bordes en el fin del vestido.  
En los "juguetes" avía 3 consoladores, unas esposas y un moño?

Sonic: pero que un moño?

Recuerda cuando Amy le dijo en la tiendo que =será un perfecto regalo de San Valentín para Shadow=

Sonic: A eso se refería

Sonic rápidamente se puso el 3 traje porque era menos complicado agarro un consolador y se lo puso pero no lo prendió y el moño no sabia donde ponérselo

Sonic: Ya se...

Sonic salió del baño y si que le dio una sorpresa a Shadow aquel traje Asia que Sonic se viera mas ...SEXY el traje Negro con las decoraciones Azules se veía bien en Sonic

Shadow:(Se ve tan...tan...erótico) Sonic...

Sonic: Shadow... Quiero...que prendas esto *le entrega el control del consolador*

Shadow: Que es esto?

Sonic:* se sube a la cama y se acerca a Shadow* Solo...préndelo

Shadow le ase caso y Sonic empieza a gemir y a pedir a Shadow que lo bese

Shadow: Qu-que es esto

Sonic: Es...Ahhh...Conso...la..dor Ahh

Shadow: Para que

Sonic: Para que...puedas...penetrarme...Ahhh...mas fácil

Shadow no pudo soportar el placer que le daba un simple aparato y lo apago Sonic se dio cuenta de la expresión de Shadow y sonrió y le dio un apasionado beso que a Shadow respondió confundido pero le siguió la corriente agarrando de las caderas, Shadow le saca el consolador a Sonic y pone a este encima de el Sonic se sorprendió por la actitud de Shadow

Sonic: Shadow?

Shadow: Prefiero lubricarte de otra manera

este se sonroja por el comentario del erizo con ojos rojos Sonic se baja de donde lo avía acomodado Shadow y se voltio

Shadow: Sonic? je que ases

Sonic: Quiero chupar

Shadow: entonces yo te lubricare

ambos erizos empezaron su tarea de causarle placer al otro el pequeño erizo de ojos esmeralda se acerco al ya erecto pene de Shadow y lo introdujo sin pensarlo dos veces en su boca mientras que este lubricaba la entrada de Sonic con su lengua empezó a introducirla con ayuda de sus dedos

Sonic: AHHHHHH SHADOW METEME MAS DEDOS SHADOW AAAAHHHH

Este izo caso a la petición del erizo de sus sueños introdujo 3 dedos de un jalón

Sonic: Ahhhhhh

Shadow: Ahhh Sonic me vengo

Sonic: Yo-yo...también

Ambos se vinieron Sonic en el pecho de los dos y Shadow en la boca de Sonic. El erizo negro salió debajo de Sonic y lo dejo en esa posición esperando a que su erizo Azulado le pidiera mas

Sonic: Shadow...*empezó a frotar su entrada con el pene de Shadow* Shadoooww te necesito dentro mío...Únete conmigo

El erizo negro lo penetro suave para no causarle dolor al pequeño erizo

Sonic: Shadow que esperas...Mas rápido me lubricaste muy bien...

Shadow: Tranquilo mi pequeño

Sonic: Me ases sufrir...

Shadow: jeje esa es la idea

con el tiempo las embestidas son mucho mas fuertes ambos disfrutaban de ese placer Sonic no podía creer lo que estaba pasado pensó que era un sueño pero de repente sin previo aviso Shadow salió del interior de Sonic

Sonic: Ehh? Shadow? por que me ases esto no pares

Shadow: Solo quiero cambiarte de posición date la vuelta

Este se da la vuelta con ayuda de Shadow para volverlo a prenotarlo

Sonic: AHHHHH SHADOW MAS FUERTE AHHHHAHHH

Shadow:*besa a Sonic* Ahhhh Sonic se siente tan bien dentro tuyo Ahhhh

empieza a dar unas envestidas tan fuertes, sacaba y metía su pene asiendo que Sonic gimiera de placer porcada movimiento

Sonic: AHHH SHADOW FOLLAME MAS MAS MAAS AAAAHHHHH

Shadow: Ahhh Sonic me vengo

Sonic: Ahhh Shadow VENTE VENTE DENTRO DE MI AHHH QUIERO SENTIRTE AHHHH

Ambos se abrazaron y se vinieron Sonic en la pansa de los dos y Shadow dentro de el dejándole una semilla en la cual cambiaria su futuro, Shadow empieza a lamer el semen de la pansa de Sonic y empieza a salir lentamente de Sonic

Shadow: Eres un manjar amor

Sonic: Shadow...Ases que me sonroje...tonto

Shadow: Ven

le estira su mano a Sonic para que se acuesten y puedan descansar de su agitada noche, Sonic se recuesta en el pecho de Shadow

Sonic: Te Amo Shadow Feliz San Valentín

Shadow: Yo También Te Amo Sonic Feliz San Valentín y una cosa *le agarra l colita a Sonic* Porque tiene este moño aquí

Sonic: Ah no me acordaba, Amy me dijo que seria un buen regalo por eso me dijo que me pusiera un moño

Shadow: Para la próxima planéalo mejor *le da un beso*

Sonic: Si..

Ambos se quedan dormidos después de esa noche llena de pasión  
-FIN-  
SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO CON LA SEMILLA DIGANME Y ARE OTRO ^^

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
